Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods and apparatus for installing heat sinks and processors to a circuit board. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for attaching a processor to a heat sink to form an assembly that can then be attached to a circuit board without any tools or risk of damage to the processor.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventionally, a processor is mounted in a socket on a printed circuit board that includes a plurality of integrated circuits secured thereto. Heat dissipation affects the operation of the processor and thus it is desirable to have a highly effective heat sink for the processor. These types of heat sinks are often attached to the processor by way of a thermal interface, which serves to attach the heat sink to the processor and provide a path for thermal energy. In high power processor applications, the heat sink required for a given processor may have a much larger footprint than the processor itself.
The processor is first installed into a socket on the circuit board and retained in place by a lock mechanism that is often integral to the socket. Most processors are installed onto a socket by hand and it is up to the installer to ensure proper alignment of the processor pins with the holes on the socket. Because the pins on a processor are often very small and fragile, it is not uncommon to damage one or more pins during installation. If the pins of the processor are damaged they must be repaired and the processor will likely have to be replaced.
Once the processor is installed, the heat sink is then affixed to the top of the processor by the thermal interface material. The size of the heat sink may be large enough to prevent unlocking and removing of the processor while the heat sink is installed. Therefore, the heat sink must be removed from the processor before the processor can be removed from the socket. There exists no method or apparatus in the prior art to easily separate the heat sink from the processor once the thermal interface has been heated. Often this removal is performed using brute force, often resulting in damage to the processor during the removal process.
Therefore, there remains a need in the art for methods and apparatus that allow for processors and heat sinks to be installed and uninstalled from a circuit board without risking damage to the processor. It is also desirable to have a processor and heat sink assembly that can be installed and uninstalled without tools and without relying on the steady hand of a technician to prevent damage to the processor chip. The preferred embodiments of the present invention described below overcome these and other deficiencies of the prior art while focusing on these needs.
The preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome the deficiencies of the prior art noted above, by providing a heat sink processor assembly that can be easily installed and uninstalled from a circuit board configured to accept the assembly. Accordingly, one preferred embodiment of the heat sink assembly comprises a heat sink component and an alignment cage that is attached to the base of the heat sink. The heat sink assembly further comprises a plurality of alignment pins affixed to the base of the heat sink that align to features built into the circuit board. The alignment cage further comprises an attachment point for releasably attaching a processor with sufficient strength to maintain contact between the processor and the heat sink but also allowing the processor to xe2x80x9cfloatxe2x80x9d in order to properly interface with mating holes on a socket, given all the tolerance variations possible in the system. The alignment cage comprises features that, along with the pins on the processor, interface with a specially designed socket to properly align and seat the processor chip. Thus, the processor, heat sink assembly, and socket all comprise features that work together to allow easy engagement and disengagement of the processor without tools and without having to pry the heat sink from the processor.
Once the processor is attached to the alignment cage, the heat sink assembly is prepared for installation onto the circuit board. The circuit board has a plurality of holes arranged to accept the alignment pins. Inserting the alignment pins into the chamfered holes on the circuit board provides a rough alignment of the processor to a socket also mounted to the circuit board. As the alignment pins are inserted into the holes, the alignment cage interacts with the socket providing an intermediate alignment between the processor and the socket. The intermediate alignment provides an alignment that is within the tolerances that allow the inherent alignment features of the processor and the socket to provide the final alignment of the processor pins with the chamfered receiving holes on the socket. Once the processor is fully engaged with the socket, the processor is electrically coupled to the socket by actuating a socket locking lever that is extended beyond the heat sink volume. The heat sink and socket assembly can be uninstalled by reversing this procedure.
Accordingly, this particular embodiment of the present invention provides a heat sink and processor assembly that can be installed onto a circuit board with a socket that comprises unique features that allow for installation the neither requires tools nor damages the processor. Therefore, the embodiments of the present invention provide a heat sink/processor assembly and circuit board and socket arrangement that decrease the difficulty and costs of installing and maintaining heat sinks and processors.